Sommerwind
by Gingerberry
Summary: TWINCESTWas kannst du noch tun wenn alle deine Versuche fehlschlagen? Du kannst deine Gedanken und Wünsche einem sanften Wind anvertrauen, auf das er sie fortträgt.


Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K.Rowling. Ich bin nur ein armer Schlucker, der hier nichts verdient außer vielleicht ein paar Reviews...? -mit den Augen klimpert-

Warnings: Gibts nich. Is absolut ungefährlich. (Nach dem Motto: "Beißt ihr Hund denn?" "Nein... Niemals!" "AU! Der beißt ja doch!" "Ja, das is doch aber auchnicht mein Hund!" XD)

Noch ein bisschen Gelaber zum Anfang... Also: Das ist (Tätärätääää!) meine erste Twinceststory, da ich auch erst seit kurzem diesem Pairing verfallen bin. Ich hoffe trotzdem das sie euch gefällt und ihr mir schreibt was ihr davon haltet, was ich besser machen kann und so weiter... Ich weiß auch noch nicht, ob ich sie vielleicht nochmal ins Englische übersetze... Vielleicht mal wenn ich ganz viel Zeit hab...

Ansonsten bleibt auch gar nicht mehr viel zu sagen außer: Enjoy! (Oder versucht es zumindestens... u.u;)

Ach und an alle bei denen jetzt der Authoralert los gegangen ist und eine Draco/Harry-story erwartet haben: Sorry. Ich musste dieses kleine Werk einfach mal dazwischenquetschen. Mit Drunk gehts auch bald weiter. -tröstet-

Sommerwind

Es war ein herrlicher Tag. Sonnig, warm, ein angenehm frischer Wind wehte und ließ die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume leicht rauschen, was ein schönes Hintergrundgeräusch erzeugte und den Geist benebelte. Dieser Wind zerzauste seine roten Haare und zog an seinen Kleidern, schien ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung wehen zu wollen. Und er war gewillt diesem Zog einfach nachzugeben.  
Ein Geruch nach frisch geerntetem Gras lag in der Luft und schien durch die Nase in seinen Kopf einzudringen und auch seine Gedanken fort zu tragen.  
Wohin war ihm nicht klar. Aber es mußte ein Ort irgendwo hinter diesem Hügel sein. Und wenn sich der Wind nicht in einem stürmischen Wirbel oder einem sanften Ausatmen dort verlor, auch hinter dem nächsten. Und er würde diesem seinen ihn leitenden Luftstrom folgen bis er sich verlor. Denn von selbst wusste er nicht mehr, wohin er sich wenden sollte.  
Sein Kopf war leer, ebenso wie sein Blick, der sich irgendwo in die Ferne zu verlieren schien. Denn was er erblicken wollte, war so unendlich weit von ihm entfernt, dass seine Augen anfingen zu schmerzen, wenn er es zu angestrengt versuchte. Und er war ihm so lange hinter her gejagt, das er schon völlig die Richtung verloren hatte.  
Doch er spürte, das er ihm immer nur einen Schritt voraus war. Das nicht viel fehlte, und er hätte es geschafft. Er hätte ihn erreicht.  
Doch immer wenn er die Hand ausstreckte langte er ins Leere. Er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen, selbst wenn er sich nach dieser Berührung verzehrte, sein ganzes Streben auf ihn gerichtet war und er um alles in der Welt mit ihm gleichziehen, ihm ebenbürtig sein wollte.  
Er schaffte es nicht.  
Und so hatte er ihn verloren. Seinen Seelenverwandten, sein Ebenbild, seinen Zwilling. Schon längst war er ihm voraus geeilt. Selbst wenn sie einst keinen Schritt ohne den anderen taten, so hatte sich das geändert. Und es schmerzte ihn, das er eine solche Last für seinen Bruder war. Denn was er eigentlich wollte war nicht nur ihn zu begleiten, sondern den Weg mit ihm zusammen zu beschreiten. Hand in Hand.  
Mit ihm zu verschmelzen und völlig eins zu sein. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe, nach seiner wohligen Wärme und nach seinem Duft nach Freiheit.  
Denn das er all dies hatte, wusste er, selbst wenn es ihm selbst noch nicht vergönnt gewesen war, diese Vorzüge seines Bruders auszukosten.  
Und er war auch bereit ihm das gleiche zu gewären. Er wollte ihn halten, ihn trösten und sanft sein Gesicht mit Küssen überdecken.  
Doch er kam einfach nicht an ihn heran. Er war ausserhalb seiner Reichweite, einfach nicht einzuholen. Er müsste schon stehen bleiben und auf ihn warten. Doch warum sollte er sich so wider seiner Natur verhalten, wenn er doch keinen Grund dazu hatte? Wenn er nicht wusste, dass jemand angestrengt versuchte ihn einzuholen würde er einfach weitergehen, so wie auch er einst einfach auf sein Ziel zu steuerte.  
Doch das war vorbei.  
Nun folgte er dem Wind, der noch immer sanft seine Wangen umspielte, als wolle er ihn verführen.  
Einen Moment konnte er sich erfolgreich einbilden, es wäre die Hand seines Bruders, die ihm zärtlich über die Haut fuhr, doch schon im nächsten Moment erwachte er aus diesem Traum und wusste, das er sich nicht in derart Fantasien verlieren durfte. Sie würden ihn niemals befriedigen können und er war niemand, der sich mit halben Sachen zufrieden gab, auch wenn sich alles in ihm nach ein wenig Zärtlichkeit sehnte.  
Und so wehte ihn der Wind wie ein Stück trockenes Laub den Hügel hinauf. Und wie ein Stück trockenes Laub ging er dort zu Boden und blieb liegen.  
Unbewegt, Regungslos, denn der Wind hatte sich mit ihm hernieder gelegt.  
Um so erstaunter war er als sich eine andere, viel drängendere Kraft damit abmühte ihn wieder aufzurichten.  
Als er den müden Blick hob glaubte er erst in einen Spiegel zu blicken, bis er merkte das sein Spiegelbild milde zu lächeln schien. Etwas, wozu er bestimmt nicht mehr in der Lage war. Und die dazugehörigen Augen blickten ihn leicht tadelnd an. "Was denkst du dir nur dabei, so allein hier draußen herumzuwandern"  
Gedankenverloren beobachtete er den Mund mit den so vertrauten, denn ihm eigenen Lippen, der eben gesprochen hatte.  
"Ich habe etwas gesucht"  
Er bemerkte wie sich die feingeschwungenen Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln kräuselten. "Hast du es denn gefunden"  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach oben zu diesen tiefen Ovalen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren, jedoch einen so ganz anderen Ausdruck hatten.  
"Der Wind hat es fort geweht"  
Erneut ein Lächeln, diesmal ein trauriges.  
"Du solltest nicht immer so schnell aufgeben, Brüderchen"  
Nach diesem Satz verlor die Welt an Realität. Sie verschwamm zu einem bunten Wirbel aus Farben und Formen, die keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn zu haben schienen.  
Alles was zählte war dieses verzückende Paar Lippen, die sich so unverhofft auf die seinen gelegt hatten.  
Als sie sich leicht gerötet wieder von seinem Mund lösten und sich erneut zu einem diesmal etwas zögerlichen Lächeln verzogen, war alles was er hervor bringen konnte ein verwundertes "Woher"  
Als Antwort vertiefte sich das Lächeln noch etwas.  
"Der Wind hat es mir zugeflüstert."

The end (Oneshot halt ;p)

Und nochmal weils so schön warund ich so dreist bin: Review? -Hundeblick-


End file.
